


We Live in a Society

by excogitation



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Minecraft, Modern AU, this is for YOU cursed valentines request... u know who u are, we live in a society where zheng cant play minecraft :pensive:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excogitation/pseuds/excogitation
Summary: Can't we just be gay and play Minecraft? Zheng and Xiu struggle.





	1. Main Piece

**Author's Note:**

> god i tried to cram as much cursed energy and references i could... i knew the ur intent from the request cody. i can READ ur mind. anyways i hope any readers enjoy!!!! this is probably the worst thing ive ever made.

The muted noises of typing echoed the room, accompanied by the rapid crunching of chips. Zheng was in the process of completing one of the most important things she’d ever done in her life. It’d taken her a whole day and a sleepless night, consisting a diet of only instant ramen noodles, Flamin’ Hot Cheetos and various bottles of soda. But finally, with the last clicks on her keyboard, her masterpiece was finished. She was so excited to show the final product to her girlfriend.

Zheng could hear Xiu opening the front door of their apartment, shuffling her shoes off and entering the living room. Speaking of her girlfriend…

“Babe! Can you come on over to the back… I have somethin’ to show you!” Zheng yelled in order to reach Xiu. She heard an affirming noise from the front, and footsteps moving closer towards her location.

Xiu slowly opened the door, bringing light into the previously darkened room. “What do you m-”. She stopped speaking as the door opened fully, revealing her girlfriend beaming proudly at her creation shown on the computer. “I-is that… what I think it is?” Xiu gasped, eyes widening.

Zheng’s smile widened even further. It was that cute little smile that had her thick eyebrows furrowed together, her teeth even more prominent, but never failed to talk hold of Xiu’s heart.  “Of course, babe.” She stood from the seat, swiping a box left next to the computer and moving to kneel. The image shown on her computer replicated real life perfectly.

To be specific, Zheng’s Minecraft sculpture of herself kneeling, unveiling the same ring to the viewer.

The view was enough to shock Xiu into silence. Zheng stared at the other’s lack of reaction for a couple moments, getting a bit nervous and sputtering with a wide blush, “I-i know this is pretty sudden and all,  but I.. I really think this is the r-right time…”

Slowly breaking away from poker face, Xiu smiled softly at her girlfriend’s bumbling, growing even more fonder. She got down to her knees in front of Zheng, enclosing the other’s hands with her own while softly closing the proposal ring box. Ignoring Zheng’s slowly dawning horrified expression, Xiu responded, “I love you, but... I don’t think this is the time for marriage right now.”

Zheng suddenly lowered her arms, all of energy gone as she visibly wilted. It was only Xiu’s hands holding the other’s that kept them raised. 

Xiu grinned wryly, “Wait, though! That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be open to it later... heh heh.” She looked away from Zheng’s hopeful face for a moment, her grin turning into a deadpan, then continuing, “And we literally just moved last month. Let’s just take it easy, okay?”

The other’s slowly developing tears started to dry up at Xiu’s reassurance. Ugh, her girlfriend was too kind and sweet for her! While it is absolutely true that she jumps the gun… a lot… Xiu was there for her every step of the way. Even their first meeting was pretty embarrassing– Xiu had just completed the half “A” step challenge perfectly, and Zheng is a little embarrassed to remember how much she fangirled and fawned over the accomplishment. Even with the other’s reassurance that it didn’t creep her out, and Xiu even trying to tame Zheng’s idolism stating it was all luck, Zheng still had to muster enough courage for a couple months to be able to speak with her again. She even thought her eyebrows were cute! She really was an absolute treasure.

To Xiu, Zheng’s inner dialogue seemed as if she were still shocked at the reveal. Taking great pains to make sure she was steady, Xiu ushered her girlfriend back to her desk, with their hands still tightly clasped together all throughout the process. Lightly sitting on the other’s lap, and lowering her head to fit comfortably on Zheng’s shoulder, Xiu changed the topic, trying to let the other focus on more happier circumstances. “So in which server did you make that? Your main one?”

Zheng further snuggled with her girlfriend, removing their clasped hands to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “Nah… just the server with Luca”. Unknown to Xiu, she made a disgusted face when conceding to the fact.

Luca was… definitely a character. Somehow, Zheng was roped into adding the other as a daily contributor to Zheng’s… pretty popular gaming Youtube channel. Though, between Luca bullying Zheng on the daily, to creating inspiring redstone creations that helped with some of the channel’s projects, Zheng really didn’t know what to think of her. But one thing was for sure… Luca was definitely  _ not _ the right face for the channel. She would’ve dropped the other at her first offense, but the gnomes’ rival channel had gotten way more popular with their forays into complex redstone creations, and Luca’s usefulness in that field outweighed any bullying Zheng had to handle– at least that’s what the Tesso thought when creating a server to compile their creations. 

Xiu hummed, moving to swipe a chip from the bag next the gaming setup, then settled back onto her girlfriend’s lap. “How’s Luca been? I haven’t checked this server in a while anyways…”

“Besides her normal scheming self?”, Zheng said, furrowing her brows. “Pretty quiet, actually. Lemme see if she’s online…”

It turned out that Luca  _ was  _ online at the same time. Zheng tried to reach out by message.

 

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** hey

 **(Miner) fangSUX: **luca

 **(Miner) fangSUX: **where are u?

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** Ho ho ho…

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** ????? luca?

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** arghh

 

Frustrated at the other’s lack of further response, Zheng looked down at Xiu who also showed signs of befuddlement. Zheng sighed, “You really didn’t miss anything while you were gone. Though- agh!”

Xiu abrupt change of position from laying down on Zheng to sitting perfectly straight, peering closely at the computer shocked the Tesso, interrupting her sentence into a noise of alarm.

“I built a house in this server right?” She glanced back, excited smile widening. “Lemme see it! Come onnn Zheng!” She tugged at the arm manueving the mouse.

Zheng saw no issues to that. She even planted a couple flowers in pots outside of Xiu’s house, so she was excited to see the other’s reaction at the addition. 

After a few seconds of flying north, she reached the island in which Xiu built her surprisingly large hut on. Zheng pouted at Xiu’s lack of recognition of the addition, but continued inside, activating the plate to automatically open the door. Rushing past through the entrance, she didn’t realize the  _ supposed  _ plate to close the door was one block off until it was too late. 

The telltale sound of TNT activating was the only warning Zheng and Xiu had before the screen turned white, the combined energy of the vast amount of TNT buried beneath Xiu’s hut blinding the screen momentarily. By the first round of TNT activation, the damage seemed irreparable– a huge chunk of the center of the hut’s main room completely obliterated. It didn’t stop with that, however. In a work of master redstone configuration, each round of the explosive would then activate other clumps of TNT deeper within the building. At the end of the horrifying display, most of the building was obliterated. All that was left were few clusters of wood left untouched by the explosives, and broken furniture. 

Zheng and Xiu were shocked to silence. Thanks to the creative mode, their avatar was still alive but the devastation was too much.The only sound in the room was the chime alerting the two to the message Luca sent shortly after.

 

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** HA

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** GOTTEM

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** how does it /FEEL/ zheng

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** another ingenious creation of mine...!

 

Xiu took the initiative to respond to Luca, as Zheng was still refusing to realize that her girlfriend’s creation was destroyed.

 

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** luca wht ws thta

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** i workd hrd on that hut!!!! >:((

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** ah xiu? how even more comical

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** consider yourself… griefed

 

As Luca uttered that cursed word, Zheng seemed to regain the energy to take back the keyboard and convey to Luca what she was  _ really  _ feeling. In caps, that is.

 

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** THE FUCK

**(Miner) fangSUX: ** WAS THAT

**(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** just testing something for the channel <:)

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** on my GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE????

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** why zheng! its all just physical changes… you can rebuild it of course

**(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic: ** its a solution id expect from a brute like you <:)

**(Miner) fangSUX:** YOU.

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** ARGHH

 

Frustrated at the other’s blaise attitude at her grave offense, she raised her hands upwards, glancing upwards and she lets out the loudest groan she can give. Xiu shifted on Zheng’s lap, facing the Tesso so she can give her a hard hug. 

Mumbling into Zheng’s shirt, Xiu said, “It really doesn’t matter. It was just a hut.. Not like I had any ties to it like the one on your main server.” She moved slightly back, tapping Zheng on her nose with a forced smile. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Getting slightly cross-eyed at Xiu’s poke, Zheng resumed to glare at the computer screen. “No.. this isn’t right. I’m not gonna let this stand.”

 

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** thats IT

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** im moving outta this server!!

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** i dont need u anymore

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** ho ho ho

 **(Scientist) gyochu_fanatic:** see you at work on monday, then!

 **(Miner) fangSUX:** fck u

**fangSUX left the game.**

  
  


Feeling slightly proud of her retort, Zheng basked in the silence for a couple moments. The moving to hug back Xiu, her smile widened in relief. “It’ll be a lot more fun with just the two of us, anyways! We can go back to survival mode… build a house from our own hard work..!” At Xiu’s answering smile, Zheng became more confident. “I’ll even work on creating it right now.”

Xiu shifted off Zheng’s lap, hugging her from behind. “Heh heh. I’ll get my laptop, then…” She then reluctantly escaped the hug, and trudged out, exiting the room.

After a couple minutes of trying figuring out server configurations, Zheng and Xiu’s server was officially created. Zheng moved to look back, about to address Xiu, then realized she hadn’t seen the other for a long expanse of time. Shutting down her computer to sleep mode, she left the room to search for Xiu. 

Correctly guessing that she was still in their work room, she opened the door to see the other’s face mushed down on the table, sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. It seemed she had a bout of narcolepsy on the way to getting her laptop. Zheng smiled softly, moving to lift the smaller girl with ease to their bedroom. Then, she set herself as the big spoon, cuddling further with Xiu and gradually descending to full slumber. The last thing she heard was Xiu unconsciously letting out a huff of content, burrowing herself in Zheng’s warmth.

Shortly after, Xiu would wake up in shock to the sight of Zheng snuggling with her. Despite not knowing as to how she got into those circumstances, she went back to sleep, satisfied with how considerate her girlfriend is. What a treasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it more cursed that i used the homestuck skin? i hope it is.
> 
> ummm to those that dont me i hope you enjoyed this! the one minecraft au in the archive :)


	2. Bonuses

**Bonus 1:**

Zheng had finished the creation of the server finally, and had started building her and Xiu’s home base for the future. It would be Xiu’s first time in the server after a long period of work, and she was more than excited to show her girlfriend her hard work. Xiu was preparing and re-downloading Minecraft to her laptop in the other room before moving to Zheng’s location. 

It seemed just as Zheng finished placing the last block of the outer house, Xiu peered into the room from her position at the doorway, the rest of the body hidden from view. She tilted her head, wondering aloud.  [ “Are you gonna be embarrassed if I change to my Mario skin?” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktg2lUdSecE) .

Shocked that her girlfriend even bothered to ask the question, knowing Zheng would support  _ anything _ the other did or choose, Zheng simply replied, “No..”

Xiu beamed and skipped away from the doorway, in the direction of her laptop. Later on, when Xiu joined the server and was already midway into chopping down multiple trees, this was her first message:

 

 **immonki :** im so fuckin mario

 

* * *

 

**Bonus 2:**

 

They day Zheng most dreaded had come. The day when Fang and Xiu would meet.

Of course they met during family functions, but Zheng had tried her  _ absolute hardest _ to prevent them from meeting one on one. Who knew what lies Fang would tell her girlfriend… and the embarrassing stories.

That amplified the pure terror Zheng felt when she saw them talking in the living room, with Xiu clearly laughing at something on Fang’s phone.

“And that was how many years ago???” Xiu couldn’t take out the incredulous tone in her question to Fang, struggling to contain her smile by hiding it behind both of her hands. 

“Ha! I can never forget– she was 14 years when she started posted videos. She’d ask me for my computer whenever she wanted to upload or record something! It was absolutely adorable…” Fang reminiscenced with a wide grin on her face. Her arms making wide, grand gestures as she started to retell the story “The singing you hear is actually-”

Zheng thought that was enough, barging into their conversation and raising her voice, “Fang! While it’s great that you’ve came over… I don’t remember when you said you’d be comin to my house.” She further scrunched her eyebrows in displeased expression. 

Fang laughed, the other’s accusations not bothering her all. She scooted further to the right of the couch, patting the other side to bring to attention the clear space left. “Come! Sit with us.” Zheng refused to sit.

Xiu, meanwhile, couldn’t respond as she was still snickering behind her hands.

Fang continued on nonetheless, eyes widening in faux innocence, “I was just showing Xiu some of your early days as a youtuber! Xiu, darling, can you show the one we’re watching to Zheng please?”

“Hee hee… sure, Fang” Xiu giggled as she started tapping furiously on the phone. She paused to look up, straight into Zheng’s eyes and she said, “Come on babe, you gotta admit this is pretty funny.” With that, she turned the phone to Zheng.

[Even as the first chords of “Take on Me” hit,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M) Zheng knew _exactly_ which video they were watching. And couldn’t help but clearly display her slowly dawning face of horror at the fact her girlfriend was watching **_that video_**. 

Fang couldn’t help but laugh at her expression, with Xiu’s giggling igniting once again. The absolute traitors.

Zheng deadpanned, though the wide, vibrant blush on her face told an entirely different story of what she was actually feeling. “If you’re showin’ her that video, sis... then I guess you won’t mind me showing Xiu that sex tape of yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my oh my! what was the sex tape zheng was talking about... hmm!
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoyed the bonuses! i was planning to add more but then lack of creativity hit.. u know how it is.


End file.
